My 100 Writing Themes Info and the Prompts
by EverlastingRoseLovesAnime
Summary: Hey! I Resurrected from my doom. I Had No Inspiration or Ideas to write. so i decided this will help and be fun. Please remember i do not own Anything or anyone used in my short stories done off of these prompts. (No Matter How Much I Wish...) But if you see my Oc Rose in these. SHE BELONGS TO ME! Shakira belongs to Darkness, and Pyria belongs to my other friend. Thank You! Enjoy!
1. 100 Writing Themes

**100 Writing Themes Challenge.  
**

Hello and Welcome! i will be writing 100 fanfics, I EverlastingRose. Do Not Plan On Writing Them All In A Week. Because i am not a fast worker. so thank you for your patience. and i will post each one as quickly as i can write. But do not question me on why the freaking hell i am doing this. I get bored and it helps me with my writing ideas. Most will be Fluffy, or cracky. Either way. It will be a fun experience for me. If you'd like a OC of yours to help in any of theses stories, I'd be more then happy to welcome you to do so. :) I like it when people who read my stories contributes to new ones. It keeps me on my toes for random change. But do remember i Am Only Human. So you cannot start to randomly name off things i should or should've done in my stories. i will be the judge on what the freaking hell i do. So thank you for your patience with me, and Thank you to those few people that are so nice to give me ideas or ways to improve. It means alot to me. Also. Hopefully all of these stories will be completed in the Anime Hetalia. So I will make this one large story with hopefully 101 Chapters! Thanks For Reading, And Please Look Forward To All The Soon To Come Fluffiness or Crack! I'm Sorry but, i'm not going to show you the list of Prompts. Because Fanfic kept glitching out on me. So please look forward to seeing all of the stories anyway.


	2. 100 Writing Themes -1- Laugh

100 Writing Themes Challenge - 1 - Laugh  
_Hopefully you enjoy this. It'll be the first ever 100 Writing Theme Challenge to come from me. Please remember i'm not going to attempt to write it all in a week. Thank You!_  
_-_

Shakira's Pov.  
You looked at the web camera for the 10th time as you filmed your brand new video. You were a big hit on Youtube and still gaining popularity. Your Username, OurFinalResort, was spread throughout the site. Today you were playing Amnesia for the first ever time after being bombarded continuously by people online, and people in your school who were fans. And You knew people loved to see a youtuber be scared out of their wits. As you turned a corner in the game, a monster appeared out of nowhere and you screamed.  
"HOLY S***!" flew out of your mouth. Somehow you managed to dodge the monster and run away and into a closet. Where you took a deep breath. You brushed your short black hair out of your face before smiling.  
"Hopefully you enjoyed the First part of me Playing Amnesia, The Dark Descent! Please don't forget to like, or comment! This is OurFinalResort signing off! Later!" You said with your signature goodbye, then you turned off the camera to get to editing and then putting it up on youtube. It took nearly half of an hour. But you managed to get it up before the clock hit 9:30 P.M.  
:?'s Pov:  
Somewhere in the neighborhood, There was a guy named Mathias, He was watching someone on youtube with the Username OurFinalResort play Amnesia: The Dark Descent. You could basically say he was a stalker or a ninja when it came to brand new videos. But he didn't seem to care, every time he saw OurFinalResort with her short black hair, It was like he was in heaven, even though he usually laughed at her scared expression. He was hopelessly in love with her, and he even went to school with her. But he never approached her, since he was the "Cool Guy" in school, he was supposed to stay with the popular group, most of which were bullies, or they would spread outrageous rumors. But, Whenever he was at home and on youtube, he would slowly sink back into who he was, and remove the cool guy act. And that suddenly gave Mathias a idea, He'd send her a private message on Youtube! His fingers flew to the keyboard as he pulled up the private message screen and started to type like a maniac.

Shakira was about to get off her computer, when suddenly. She decided to check her inbox, to her surprise there was around 31 private messages. Shakira smirked before skimming in looking at the usernames, until one caught her eye, The username was DashingDanish. She opened it and started to read.  
"Dear OurFinalResort,  
My name is Mathias and i go to the same school as you, I am the dashing sexy and heart melting guy in the group of popular kids. I've seen you around, but i never got to meet you. And i sorta was wondering.. If you might want to meet me in the... uhm... uh... place with all those trees, and sometimes kids playing.. what was it called... OH RIGHT! The Park! I want you to meet me in the park on saturday so we can maybe get to know each other. That is, if i manage to escape the regular tie-choking of my besty Lukas! I truly hope to meet you, as long as you can take my sexiness

Sincerely DashingDanish Aka Mathias"  
Shakira could only get half-way through before falling out of her chair in laughter. She was looking forward to meeting this guy, who could get her to laugh so hard with one paragraph, in a private message. Perhaps she would finally find someone to cause trouble with.


	3. 100 Writing Themes -2- Family

100 Writing Themes -2- Family

As usual, Italy was getting all the praise, Yet poor little Romano was standing next to his painting, even though it probably was as good as Italy's, Yet always Italy was given praise and what did he get, NOTHING. Shouldn't Rome love them both equally, i mean he was their parent, but Romano never got that sort of praise from him. No matter what he did, it just seemed Italy was better at EVERYTHING. It wasn't fair, and Romano was close to snapping. And suddenly, He couldn't take it anymore.  
"Rome, You Mean Ba*****! You Never Ever Talk To Me Like You Do To My F****** Fratello! HOW THE F****** HELL DO YOU THINK I F****** FEEL?! YOU A*****! YOU'RE WORSE THAN THAT F***** FRENCH BA*****!" And with that Romano turned and ran out of the house a fuming mess. Rome and Italy stared after Romano with confused looks. They'd never seen or heard Romano talk to Rome like that. And it was frankly Shocking. Romano ran far, and very far at that. He didn't care anymore, if it was away from that jerk Rome, He would keep going. Suddenly Romano tripped, He scratched up his arm, and for once. The pain was sort of welcome, Yet He was confused, But it for some reason, watching his blood slowly flow out of his arm brought him relief. That is until a voice startled him.  
"Hey! Why are you bleeding?! Did you fall?!" A girls voice rang out, pulling him from a little world that he had just created, putting a iron door between Reality and him. Romano looked up at a worried girl around his age, She had concern written all over her face. In her hands she was holding a basket of Tomatoes and some scraps of cloth. She had a bandage around her finger, apparently signaling she was sewing and was allowed to keep some of the cloth. She set down the basket and then looked at the scraps checking how long they were.  
"Uhm, I saw my mommy do this once, Maybe it'll help!" She murmured eventually finding a cloth big enough and long enough to cover the scratches and wrap around Romano's arm a few times. As Romano watched this girl wrap the cloth around his arm, he was attempting to  
process the situation. Suddenly a second girl appeared behind the first with a confused expression.  
"Hey Rose, whatcha doing?" She asked, soon she located the object of Rose's concentration. "Whoa! What'd you do to your arm to get her so concerned?!"  
"I Tripped..." Romano said softly, then under his breath "As if you really care" Suddenly Rose looked at him with a smile, as she had finally tied off the cloth.  
"My name is Rose, and this is Pyria! What's your name?" She asked with a completely innocent look on.  
"Romano.." He said studying the two. Pyria seemed to be at least two years older than them and she looked Romano up and down as if studying him.  
"Well then Romano, Welcome to our little odd bunch. We may be a bit weird, But were Family in reality, No excuses, You are part of it. And you'll eventually learn to love it like we have" Pyria said smiling.

"_Welcome to Our Family, Romano!"_


	4. 100 Writing Themes -3- TV

100 Writing Themes -3- T.V.

Russia was heading to Americas house for some odd reason. America had called him saying something about him coming over the next day to watch Horror movies with him. And for some odd Reason, Russia decided to watch those Movies with the American even though he knew how'd it end up. He'd just have to lead the American to bed, perhaps stay the night to comfort him, And eventually He'd go home, and have Belarus demand where he was. And he'd get scared and hide until it blew over. Soon He got to America's house, and knocked on the door loudly. It was thrown open, nearly off it's hinges by the overly-cheerful american.  
"Hey Dude! Glad you could make it! I was starting to think you'd been caught by your creepy sister" America said with a laugh. Russia just smiled at him before entering the house.  
"She didn't catch me this time, I don't know about the future visits. So, What movie are we to watch?" Russia asked sitting down on the couch looking at America.  
"Dude, we are so watching _When a Stranger Calls_! It'll be so awesome, And its okay to hide behind me if you get scared, the Hero will protect you!" America boasted flopping onto the couch next to Russia and grabbing the remote.  
"But don't you usually end up hiding behind me?"

Barely a quarter into the movie, America was in Russia's lap screaming and crying out of fear every time something scary happened, And Russia just held him watching the movie, It was always the same result, Yet he enjoyed it all the time. Then a very scary scene happened, and America screamed and hid his face in Russia's coat. Russia simply patted America on the head and held him tighter. Around half-way through the movie, America had simply hidden his face in Russia's coat again, and stayed at way, all the time muttering something about stupid movies, and something he couldn't comprehend. Suddenly Russia decided he was more interested in what America was muttering that he completely shut out the movie and listened closely to America.  
"Stupid Movies... why are they always so darn scary... and why do i always end up in Russia's lap? i mean its not that he's bad at all... its just he's so dang attractive sometimes... It sorta makes me feel weird..." America was muttering at that very moment. Russia was surprised but even more curious on this.  
"Do i make you Nervous, America?" Russia asked. America looked at him confused.  
"N-no! Not at all. I don't really understand why you would think that!" America half stuttered, half gushed out. Russia just smiled at him.  
"So i am Attractive? Does this mean you wish to become one?" Russia asked in a low voice, He saw America shiver as the words sunk in. "Стань моим подсолнечника?" He asked in Russian. America blinked at him, not understanding.  
"What?" America asked. He was Nervous now.. and that wasn't good. But Russia seemed to be more interested in His answer. "Uh, Sure, Whatever?" he replied unsure of what he was agreeing to. Russia's eyes light up with a childish Delight. Then suddenly he picked up the american and walked upstairs and directly towards a door...

"_Who needs T.V.?" _

_:Author's Note:_  
_If you wish to know what Russia said, Go to google translate. copy and paste it in. and then remove the question mark, and viola! You've got the translation!_


	5. 100 Writing Themes -4- Clouds

100 Writing Themes -4- Clouds

"Big Brother! Come watch the clouds with me!" the young America said excitedly to England. England just smiled and let the young boy lead him to a grassy hill a bit away from the house, the scene looked absolutely perfect to gaze upon, But what was the most beautiful was when you looked up. The perfect light blue sky, with fluffy clouds flying slowly along it. As the two of them laid down, America looked up and saw something.  
"Hey! That one looks like Flying Mint Bunny!" He exclaimed. England looked up and true to his word, he saw a cloud that looked remarkably like Flying mint bunny. He let out a little laugh and then pointed at another cloud.  
"That one looks like a Teapot" England said.  
"Not really! it more looks like Clock!" America quickly said. It sort of looked like both if you looked at it in different directions.  
"Well the one next to it looks like a Sheep" England said after looking around.  
"It actually does! Wow! And that one looks... hey, is that cloud supposed to be gray?" America asked looking over at his brother.  
"Looks like we'll be getting a bit of Rain. Maybe some thunder, or lightning" England noted looking at the dark and angry clouds flying towards them. He started to get up while looking around the area.  
"B-But... Thunder and lightning is scary!" America whined hopping up. England just smiled at him.  
"Don't worry, Your big Brother will always be here to protect you"

"_Always"_


	6. 100 Writing Themes -5- Stars

100 Writing Themes -5- Stars

Spain looked up at the night sky with a sad face. He stood in a graveyard, in front of a newly created grave. He remembered those few nights where he always managed to drag Romano out to go star gazing. Just like this night, But... he felt that his death was his fault. A single tear slide down his cheek and hit the gravestone. A Flash of light appeared bringing Spain's attention to the gravestone.  
"Oi, Idiota. Don't get all freaking sad over me" Romano's voice rang out, while his ghost slowly materialized in front of Spain. Spain's eyes filled with sorrow, as he stared at the ghost.  
"But it was my fault... I got you killed, Romano..." Spain murmured.  
"No it f***** wasn't. I took the stupid bullet so you would live. You should be thankful" Romano growled. Spain gave him a sad smile.  
"You didn't have to, Roma... I'd have prefered you live instead of me" Spain said. Romano twitched and then glared.  
"I Wouldn't Have Been Able To Live With You Dead, IDIOTA!" Romano snapped. Spain flinched away from this. "Did You Ever Think Of How I'd Have Felt? It would've killed me!" Spain shook his head and stared up at Romano.  
"I'm sorry, what was i thinking?" Spain said. Romano seemed to calm down some, but then look a bit embarrassed.  
"Be freaking Happy, Spain... Ti Amo." Romano muttered, Spain's eyes light up with happiness as Romano faded away with those words.  
"I Love You Too, Roma... But would've you said those special words to me?" Spain asked, digging through his coat pocket. Then he knelt down next to the gravestone and gingerly placed a small box on the top.

"_Would've You Said I Do?"_


	7. 100 Writing Themes -6- Forest

100 Writing Themes -6- Forest

"America, How many times are you planning to drag me out here again?" Russia asked looking at the american who was literally dragging him towards the forest.  
"Until we find that scary Ghost that's supposed to be in here, so we can vanquish it and save everyone!" America laughed.  
"So why am i here?"  
"Uh... Your my... um... SIDEKICK! Yea Thats It!" America managed to give an excuse in time. Russia just gave him a small smile and let him continue dragging him into the forest. It was no big secret that Russia liked America, and yet no one could seem to figure out America's feelings towards the russian. Besides the American was about as thick as a rock. He never could sense the atmosphere and so basically he never knew if someone liked someone or if someone didn't wish to go with him into a dark and scary forest that is somewhat familiar to a scary movie he watched.  
"So, What does this 'scary' ghost look like?" Russia asked as they finally past a fallen over tree.  
"Uhhh... Well its... urm... really big! and it has fangs the size of tree branches, Yea! And it can eat even you in one bite, uhhh... Thats all i remember!" America said stumbling over the words, he obviously didn't know what the ghost looked like even if there is one. Russia laughed at this, obviously he wasn't here for a ghost, it was something much more important.  
"Did you wish to talk to me in private, America?" Russia asked. America stopped and looked at the russian with a shocked face.  
"Dude! Can You Read Minds?!" America gasped dramatically. Russia just smiled and shook his head.  
"If you wish to talk to me, all you need to do is ask" Russia said. America just grinned a bit, before starting to act a little nervous.  
"Well.. Uh... I was wondering... If you know... wanted to be my permanent sidekick?" America asked slowly studying Russia's face.  
"Da, As long as you be my Sunflower" Russia said with a smirk. "Я люблю тебя" America appeared confused for a moment. Before realizing what Russia had said, He smirked back at Russia.

"_I Love You Too, Dude!"_

_:Author's Note:_  
_If you read number 3, you'll understand how you'll translate it. if not. Then use Google Translate. just copy and paste it in. _


	8. 100 Writing Themes -7- Sleep

100 Writing Themes -7- Sleep

Ruski boredly burned another idiot that came to attempt to save the 'Princess' In his opinion it was a prince, since in reality the 'Princess' was actually a Boy. And that Boy's name was England. He had messed up ANOTHER freaking spell, sending everyone in the kingdom and himself to sleep until some idiotic person came along to kiss him thus breaking the spell. He'd encountered this little issue too many times, and now it was very boring to him. Ruski yawned before settling down for a nap...

Prussia watched the large dragon go to sleep, He then smirked and started to run over the bridge, he'd save the kingdom and show them ALL how Awesome he was, all he had to do was kiss some pretty princess and she'd thank him a billion times over. It was literally that easy, right? Well Prussia was thinking that. So he jumped over the smaller part of the tail and continued through the gate and towards the castle. It didn't take him that long since this gate was the closest and accessable directly to the castle. And then he soon came to the stairs UP to the tower where the Princess was asleep magically.  
"So... un-awesome" Prussia muttered staring up. Nonetheless he started the long climb up the tower.

Meanwhile in the room at the top of the stairs in the tower, was a cat. It meowed and stretched then trotted over to look at England. In truth this cat was a wizard. And she had decided to keep a watch on England while the magical spell was in play. Her name was Crystal. And then she stretched a bit more before turning back to her human form, She had long silver-bluish hair, purple eyes, and wizard robes that had a deep red and black in them. She looked down at England and sighed before sitting in a chair in the corner.  
"You always seem to cause trouble don't you, England?" She muttered before eyeing the door. "Good thing someone managed to get past Ruski. Then all this will be fixed"

Prussia finally got up to the door, he was breathing heavily. He inspected the door curiously, wondering what would be set on the other side. He took a deep breath, and pulled his sword from it's sheath. Then he opened the door cautiously. The sight that revealed to him was very shocking. Laying on the bed wasn't a princess. No, it was England the prince. And in a dark corner, were two bright purple eyes staring at Prussia.  
"Oh, Its you" came the voice.  
"Yea, its the Awesome me! I've come to save the kingdom" Prussia grinned.  
"Well go on, kiss the Prince or Princess or whatever and save the kingdom" She said studying him. "That is. If you can manage up the courage to kiss England" At this Prussia looked a bit unsure of himself now. He didn't know if he could actually do it. Sure, He was a good friend of Englands, But he'd never have thought he'd have to kiss him! And this girl seemed to be questioning his abilities.  
"Well Go on, Don't just stand there looking dumbfounded" She boredly said. Prussia took a big breath in before marching over to where England lay. He knelt down next to the bed and slowly leaned down. The moment Prussia kissed England, a magical wave flew through the kingdom, and people started to wake up. Unfortunately England punched Prussia the moment he woke up.  
"Oh Great! How long was I out?!" England demanded staring at Prussia.  
"A few months, England" the girl in the corner chuckled, She stood up and walked out of the darkness, England recognized her immediately as Crystal, the Kingdom's resident wizard.  
"And the Awesome me saved you and everyone else!" Prussia declared grinning like an idiot. England sighed before smiling.

"_I Suppose you did, Prussia, I suppose you did"_


	9. 100 Writing themes -8- Computer

100 Writing Themes -8- Computer

"Dude! You So Have To Play This!" America shouted shoving a video game case into Rose's face.  
"Uhh... Okay?" Rose said taking the case and looking at it. It was a MMORPG named Warrior's calling. Obviously America wanted Rose to join the game and play so he could boast how he beat everyone to whatever level he is at, and that probably means he's gotten half a dozen other countries and people she knew to play.  
"Seeming Interesting.. Guess i'll try it" Rose said closing the door before America could say another word, then she walked to her computer, put the disc in, and started the installation process.

It didn't take long for the process to finish, and soon she was creating her character. The classes consisted of Barbarian, Healer, Paladin, Or Wizard. She studied the options before choosing Paladin, At Least she wouldn't be considered a weak class. She made her character look exactly like her, which meant it had shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes. Then she started to think up a name. Rose smiled before typing in "Lady-Rose" And somehow, she got it. Soon after entering the world she popped on her headphones and microphone in order to talk to anyone Rose knew if she encountered them.  
"Hey! There you are!" America's familiar voice came from the headphones. Rose checked his level, and found that he was 15 levels away from the highest level possible.  
"Seems you have been working hard." Rose said, then she started on the starter quests.  
"Yup! This game gives experience like nobodys business, and its really easy to level up" America said proudly, Rose didn't have to think about it to know he chose a paladin as well, But she was distracted when she leveled twice, bringing her up to level 3.  
"Seems i need to gain many levels then"

It didn't actually take that long for Rose to be one level above America, now she was level 76. Equipped with epic armor, and still going strong. This game was too easy. Even England, who she met soon after America, was a level above America.  
"Well then, According to this quest line, it'll take me all the way up to level 90, and then i'll have to kill a Black Dragon in order to beat the game" Rose said looking at the Quest screen.  
"I have the same quest as you, Rose" England said.  
"Me too!" Prussia said, coming out of nowhere.  
"Veee!~ Me and Fratello have it too!" Italy said happily hopping up to the little group that was forming, Romano grumpily followed.  
"Well in that case, We can defeat it together!" Rose cheered, soon she was sending invites out to the people around her, They were totally going to beat this game.

Soon they were approaching the lair of the Black dragon, they were all equipped with the Ultimate rare gear, and Weapons, they were so going to take it down. Rose turned to look at her group.  
"Okay, So Prussia, England, and Romano are Dpsing, Italy is Healing, And i'm tanking! So Prussia, Keep your Awesome Meter down below a 20. So you don't take its attention away from me and get yourself killed!" Rose explained. Then everyone jumped when they heard a small noise.  
"Oh Hey guys, You going to defeat the Dragon? If so let me in the group" Shakira said slowly appearing in front of them. Rose checked her class and found out that she was a Rogue.  
"What?! They don't have the Rogue class in this game!" Rose exclaimed.  
"They do in the Special edition. So Am i joining you or what?" Shakira asked. Rose nodded and sent her an invite, and then they all headed in to defeat the Dragon and win the game. In the end, What they won for being the first ever group to finish the game, each of them got the title "Savior". Rose leaned back in her chair grinning.  
"Well America, Looks like you made a game worthy of us all"

"_Congratulations, You Won!"_


End file.
